


Erotyczne fantazje 6

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Massage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 6

Weiss podniosła z ziemi butelkę do opalania, wylewając trochę płynu na plecy Ruby. Jej palce zaczęły tańczyć na bladej skórze liderki, wsmarowując w nią płyn. Poruszały się powoli, pieszcząc ciało i sprawiając u Ruby podniecenie.

Ręce powoli zsuwały się coraz niżej, dochodząc do czerwonych majtek Ruby. Weiss powoli zsunęła je wzdłuż nóg młodszej łowczyni, delikatnie rozsuwając jej nogi. Ruby poczuła dreszcz kiedy palce dziedziczki dotknęły jej wilgotnego łona. Kiedy Weiss wsadziła swój palec do środka ciasnej szparki, Ruby wydała z siebie nagły jęk.

Weiss bawiła się jej cipką, jej zwinne palce rozsuwały ją, wchodząc i wychodząc, sprawiając, że Ruby zaczęła jęczeć coraz głośniej. W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i doszła, wydając z siebie pełen rozkoszy krzyk.


End file.
